<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo Keith by SamuelDonovan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930473">Solo Keith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelDonovan/pseuds/SamuelDonovan'>SamuelDonovan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Keith (Voltron), Knifeplay, M/M, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelDonovan/pseuds/SamuelDonovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo Keith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like knives. A lot. <br/>"Duh, Keith, it's your weapon of choice." No, I really like knives. </p><p>I don't jerk off that often, but when I do, I have this small knife that I like to toy around with. It's dull, so there's little to no risk of injury, but it has a rounded handle. I like to scrape and apply pressure with the tip of the blade on my thighs, I like how it feels when the edge outlines the muscle on my stomach. I like to stick the handle up my ass while I jerk off. </p><p>I like knives. </p><p>I'll sit on my bed, most often it'll be late. I'm stressed, I can't sleep. I'll make sure the door is locked, and I'll pull out my lubricant and my "toy." I'll start with teasing. I lick the blade while I slowly grip my half hard dick. Closing my eyes as I bring the blade to my thigh. I run it up and down my inner thigh, letting out shaky breaths as it scrapes a shallow line into my skin. I bring my hand up to lick my thumb, moving it back down to stroke my cock. I let my wet thumb run over the head. I buck up, not only to grind into my hand, but for my thigh to press more firmly into the blade. I bite my lip, and start to pump my cock. Occasionally running my thumb over the head. I move the blade away from my thigh, putting the handle in my mouth to suck on it. I know this isn't enough moisture, so I rub some lube on the handle as well as my now throbbing cock. It's been about a month and a half since I've came last and it's showing. I slowly insert the handle into my ass, being careful where I grip. The handle has a hilt separating the handle from the blade, making it perfect for my purpose. I grab my dick once again, starting to fist it, angling the handle to hit my sweet spot. I find it and start thrusting the handle in and out to hit it, hard. Mean while my hips are uncontrollably moving to aid my pumping. "ff..fuck." I say through gritted teeth. I keep going. More, continuing to hit my good spot with the handle of my knife until I thrust my cock up into my hand once more, shooting cum all over my chest. I slowly take the handle out- <br/>"Keith!" Lance calls for him. He blinks hard, snapping out of his thoughts before Lance's shirt hits him right in the face. <br/>"You comin' or what?" <br/>"God I wish." He slowly mutters. He pulls the shirt off of himself, and adjusts himself in his pants to hide his hard-on. His fingers run over the pocket blade in his jeans as he stands up. It's gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>